Postion
by eternalLove143
Summary: It’s because she is his fukutaicho that she can work with him and go to missions with him. It’s because of her position that she can always be at his side. It’s because of her position that she will never let go of his Hand. HitsuMatsu
1. Chapter 1

**Position **by eternalLove143

**Summary**: It's because she is his fukutaicho that she can work with him and go to missions with him. It's because of her position that she can always be at his side. It's because of her position that she found answers to her questions. Its because of her position that she will never let go of her taichou's hand.

**Setting:** Arrancar Arc

"dialogue"

'thoughts'

Chapter 1:

Aizen, the shinigami who betrayed the Soul Society together with the other shinigamis namely Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru. Their action has caused chaos in the Soul Society especially in Seiretei.

The Gotei 13, head of the Seiretei, has done some actions but unfortunately, it didn't do any good. Including this is sending some shinigamis in the real world. Those who went were Yumichika and Ikaku of 11th squad, Abarai-fukutaichou of the 6th squad, Rukia of the 13th squad and Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou of the 10th squad. In their mission, they had a taste of Aizen's plan by facing the arrancars, weak arrancars. Even they have won, they were disappointed because they realize that they needed all of their strength just to defeat an arrancar, not an espada. Hitsugaya, being a taichou realize how strong Aizen is that's why he tried to train hi fukutaichou to release his bankai. But this was discontinued when the shutaichou asked to return to Seiretei at once.

Yes, they we're back. For Yumichika and Ikaku it was day again with Yachiru-fukutaichou and Zaraki0-taichou; Renji, working with his Kuchiki-taichou and Rukia with the other members of the 13th squad. For Matsumoto Rangiku, piles of paperworks and for her taichou, yells for her laziness. These activities were just only an outside appearance because for every action they do, in every minute that passes, there is tense in the air, anxious about Aizen's next move.

In the tenth division, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are doing their paperworks they've left when they went to their mission and the report they have to submit to the 12th squad so they can research and a final report to Yamamoto-shutaichou.

"My, my… a lot of paperwork to o!" exclaimed Matsumoto as she enters the office. It has been three day since they have returned.

"Matsumoto! Will you just stand up there or do I need to drag…"

"What's this?! Hitsugaya-taichou cares for me!" interrupted Matsumoto as she put her hand waist and smiled towards her taichou.

"… you with Hyounimaru." Continued Hitsugaya while staring at matsumoto with the eyes that tells her not to ruin his morning.

"Geez, I can't do anything even if I want to, right taichou?" Matsumoto went towards her desk

"Start working, Matsumoto. You need to finalize your report for Yamamoto-shutaichou at lunch time." Ordered Hitsugaya as he drinks his tea.

While working, thoughts keep coming in on Matsumoto's head. 'Geez, its been serious around here. Orders here, Orders there. I can't even have a drink at night! Everyone's so tight. Damn it. There's no happiness around. Don't people here know that sometimes if you are in a life and death situation, you still have to enjoy?'

"Oi, Matsumoto! Quit spacing out!"

"Huh, tacihou?"

"Do you want me to add another pile of paperwork?"

"Nani? Taichou…" Matsumoto begged with her puppy eyes.

"Then stop daydreaming! Concentrate!"

"Thanks, taichou! You're so…"

"Do you want to continue what you're saying, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya stared at her.

"Am I saying anything, Taichou? I think you're the one who is daydreaming." Matsumoto, trying to stop herself from smiling so hard returned to her work.

"Matsumoto!"

For a moment, both of them were just working. But no one can deny that the tension present in the atmosphere of Seiretei is present in their office.

"Ne, taichou?"

"What is it?" replied Histugaya, still concentrated in his work.

Matsumoto looks at her taichou with a serious face. "Are we strong enough?" Hitsugaya paused from his work and looks at Matsumoto. This is the very first time that she saw Matsumoto serious. She saw her serious during mission and critical time but this time, it's just an ordinary moment and paperwork, and still she is serious.

"Seiretei?" said Hitsugaya. " I admit that we are having some troubles. Losing three taichous all at once and having them as our enemies is a big loss to us. But don't worry. Seiretei has still ten taichou, the fukutaichous and Kurosaki's group."

"But, taichou…" Matsumoto stood up. "Number may be an advantage in our side but Aizen is strong, too strong. He has still the espadas then a bunch of arrancars. You know how strong they are, don't you?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku!" shouted Histugaya. "Haven't I told you to don't worry? Have faith in Seiretei! To the other taichou! Have faith in the other fukutaichou and Kurosaki's group. Have faith in me!"

"Taichou…" whispered Matsumoto

Hitsugaya calmed down for a bit and continued. " We are doing better these days. I'm sure that everyone know that Damn Aizen that the Seiretei before is different. Aizen may think that we're getting weaker but in reality it's the exact opposite We are getting much stronger for us to avenge the things that we lost. I am getting much stronger and will get stronger in order to let Aizen pay for what he had done especially with Hinamori.

'Hinamori. The only person taichou can his strength' thought Matsumoto. 'She is the most important person for taichou. The only girl who can put a smile on that hard face. Taichou's emotion is well hidden and only Hinamori can pull it out. I just hope one day…' Matsumoto paused her thoughts for a while.

"My deepest apology, taichou." Matsumoto bowed then return to her work

'…he can smile voluntarily and can open himself to others.' Matsumoto ended her thoughts. She sighed then started to gather the paper she has been working on.

"Matsumoto?" asked Hitsugaya who is in deep thoughts after the conversation.

"Hai, taichou?" replied Matsumoto as she faced her taichou once again.

"Why did you ask such question?"

"Oh," Matsumoto continued her reply as she fix her papers. " I just want to know when I can drink, shop again and have a peaceful bath…"

"Everything will return to normal again, Matsumoto…."

"the way they are like before." Continued Hitsugaya

"Like before eh? I would like it but…" Matsumoto paused for a while.

"But what?"

Matsumoto giggled "You're really still a kid, taichou."

"Matsumoto! I'm serious here!"

"Same here, taichou." Matsumoto stood straight and with the papers in her hands, walked towards her taichou.

"You can't still understand what I'm saying. I asked you that question because I've experienced many things in the past." Said Matsumoto as she lowered herself to her taichou's height.

"You mean I don't have answers to your questions?" said Hitsugaya. "I am your taichou, you know."

Matsumoto giggled once again. " Normal like before is the wrong phrase, Hitsugaya-taichou. Peaceful time may seem to be more appropriate."

"It's just the same, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto stood straight with her free hand in her waist. "Iie, taichou. With the years that I have lived, I heard that line many times before but it really never happened. Remember that we can't return our past. And the future is definitely different from the past."

" I already know that."

Matsumoto puts her hand at her taichou's head and rub it like a kid. "Hai. Hai. You're a tensai, taichou. It's just that when it comes to experience, I am so much ahead of you." Matsumoto then headed to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'll wander around. I really need a happy atmosphere!"

"Wander with papers?"

"Then you know where I'm heading."

As Matsumoto left, Hitsugaya was already in deep thought. 'Damn that Matsumoto. Always pushing me around. Now she's pushing me to think. Future is not the same with the past, I know it but I don't understand? What the heck is that girl saying? What's wrong with normal like before? And she said she's ahead when it comes to experience, can't she just say that she is _old_ that's why she 'knows' things like that.'

"I'm not that old taichou." Matsumoto said as she returned to the office.

"Why are you still here? The 1st division office is far and how can you read my mind?"

"So I was correct." Matsumoto went to her taichou's table and got Hitsugaya's report. "I forgot to get these. Well then." Matsumoto left the office once again and used her shunpo to reach her destination.

'She really knows how to read me, that lazy fukutaichou of mine. I'm glad she's always at my side.' Thought Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto stopped using her shunpo when she was near the 1st division office. 'I'm super early! Geez… Maybe I'll chat with Nanao after I have submitted these paperworks.

But her planned was ruined. She stayed longer in the 1st division office than expected. She waited for the 1st division fukutaichou because he was doing his rounds. So she sat for awhile, made herself comfortable and thought about the things she wanted to do after the war is over. But her thinking was stopped when somebody said her taichou's name.

"Taichou?" whispered Matsumoto. She followed the source of the voice.

"Hitsugaya –taichou of the 10th division?"

"That's Yamamoto-shutaichou's voice." Hearing that, Matsumoto can't help but to eavesdrop. 'What a risk I'm taking. Well, I'm doing it since it concerns my cute taichou…' thought Matsumoto.

"Yes, shutaichou" said another voice.

"What's your reason, Kowamura-taichou?" said Yamamoto

"Well, we know that Hitsugaya-taichou is a prodigy, a tensai at such a young age. If we sent him there, there is a big rate of success and sending him meets the standard of the vizard for them to cooperate with us."

"I see your point."

Matsumoto was really surprised?

'Vizard? Taichou? No Way!'

End of Chapter 1

Hope you like it! I'm sorry for the errors in this story. I'm not that fluent in English.

Please Read and Review!

Thank You!

Preview:

"Whether I fail him or not, my loyalty lies to him for I am his fukutaichou!"

….

'I can't face a person who like Aizen to live'


	2. Chapter 2

**Position **by eternalLove143

**Summary**: It's because she is his fukutaicho that she can work with him and go to missions with him. It's because of her position that she can always be at his side. It's because of her position that she found answers to her questions. Its because of her position that she will never let go of her taichou's hand.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything.

_Recap:_

_But her planned was ruined. She stayed longer in the 1st division office than expected. She waited for the 1st division fukutaichou because he was doing his rounds. So she sat for awhile, made herself comfortable and thought about the things she wanted to do after the war is over. But her thinking was stopped when somebody said her taichou's name._

"_Taichou?" whispered Matsumoto. She followed the source of the voice._

"_Hitsugaya –taichou of the 10th division?"_

"_That's Yamamoto-shutaichou's voice." Hearing that, Matsumoto can't help but to eavesdrop. 'What a risk I'm taking. Well, I'm doing it since it concerns my cute taichou…' thought Matsumoto._

"_Yes, shutaichou" said another voice._

"_What's your reason, Kowamura-taichou?" said Yamamoto_

"_Well, we know that Hitsugaya-taichou is a prodigy, a tensai at such a young age. If we sent him there, there is a big rate of success and sending him meets the standard of the vizard for them to cooperate with us."_

"_I see your point."_

_Matsumoto was really surprised_

'_Vizard? Taichou? No Way!'_

Chapter 2:

Matsumoto, who was really pissed when she heard what they are planning for her taichou opened the door without thinking first.

"I won't let you do that to my taichou!" shouted Matsumoto as she enters.

As Matsumoto went in, the 1st Division fukutaichou came back.

"Matsumoto – fukutaichou! What on earth are you doing?" said the 1st division fukutaichou as he tries to push Matsumoto out of the room

"No way am I leaving. This concerns my taichou!"

"I'm sorry, Matsumoto. You should go back voluntarily or else you will be punished." Said Komamura-taichou.

"Let her stay, Komamura." Said Yamamoto shutaichou

"Hai."

The 1st division fukutaichou stood aside.

"You are the 10th division fukutaichou?" asked the shutaichou.

"Hai."

"You said you won't let me do it. That only means you've been listening to our conversation the whole time."

"Hai. I also know that I will be severely punished but when my taichou is involved, I'm ready to put my life in the line!"

"What loyalty. You're a rare fukutaichou I must say. But let me ask, what do you have to stop us in sending Hitsugaya taichou to the vizard? You're just a fukutaichou."

Matsumoto didn't care anymore about what her punishment will be. She doesn't care if others will laugh at her. She just want to defend her taichou no matter what.

"You have said, shutaichou. What I have is my position. I won't let you send taichou to the vaizard because I'm his fukutaichou!"

Yamamoto shutaichou smiled. " And what of your position as a fukutaichou?"

" I, Matsumoto Rangiku has been the fukutaichou of Hitsugaya-taichou ever since he became a taichou. Ever since, I have served him. Whether I fail him or not, my loyalty lies to him, He has trusted me knowing I am not a good fukutaichou. It is stated that one responsibility of a fukutaichou is to protect his or her taichou no matter what. Honestly, I told myself, why do I have to do such thing for a little brat. But as time pass by…"

She lowered her head for a while. As she raise her head, she placed her hand in her heart.

"… I realize that I play a great role for him. Yes, I admit, I'm lazy but with everything else, I'm always ready to do everything for him. Not only as a fukutaichou but as a friend. I know he may never treat me as one but for me, he has been my priority, the most important person in my life since…G..Gi…Gin Ichimaru left. So I'll not let you do anything bad like making him a vizard!"

"Why are you so desperate to stop Hitsugaya taichou from being a vizard?" asked the 1st Division Lieutenant

" Sorry to be rude. You have said that sending my precious taichou to the vizard will bring great success, a brighter future! But DAMN NO! Yes, Hitsugaya taichou is a genius, a prodigy! But don't forget, he's still a kid inside and out. You may not notice it but me, being the one right next beside him, I feel he's still searching for something. I don't know what it is but I have vowed to myself that I will guide him all the way. You think he is that mature? Yes, maybe, more mature than me but he can't bear it all at once especially at his age! Then you will add the burden of this Vizard thing? What the?! I definitely know that once you presented this mission to him, he will not decline because he takes everything seriously and just forgets about himself. Remember, he can bring a greater future than you think. We just need to give it to him and guide him there one step at a time!

"I never thought you are this kind of fukutaichou. Well, then you're willing to do anything for your _precious _ taichou?" said Yamomoto shutaichou

"Of course, I am!" responded Matsumoto proudly.

"Then it's decided, Komamura taichou. As a punishment for this young lady, Matsumoto Rangiku will be sent to the vizards."

"Wh…What?" whispered Matsumoto. She doesn't know if she will be glad or no for the decision made by the shutaichou.

"Are you sure about this, shutaichou?" asked Komamura.

"Do you say that my judgement is not good? This young lady is also one of the candidates to be a next captain. She is lazy but when she does her paperwork, it is satisfactory. She's one of a kind soldier when it comes to battle and she has achieved her bankai, am I right?"

"Hai." Replied Matsumoto. How the hell did these old man found out? Even taichou doesn't know I achieved it already'

"Now, Matsumoto Rangiku. Your punishment will start a week for now. Do what you must do."

"Hai." Matsumoto stood up and went towards the 1st Division fukutaichou. "Here you go Sasakibe-kun."

"What's this?" replied Sasakibe.

"Paperwork of course." She gave her paperwork to him and approached the door. Before she can leave, Yamomoto shutaichou gave her a few words. "Haineko. Take care of it. Train well."

' What on earth have I just done there? Geez, now my life is really in the line. The rate of success is like one out of a thousand. Taichou has a big debt to me now! Debt? Not a debt! This a payment for all the paperwork'

"Finally, free from those killing paperwork!" shouted Matsumoto.

"Free from paperwork, huh?" said by a familiar voice behind her.

"Taichou?! Don't scare me like that!"

"Don't put the blame on me. You're the one spacing out – _again_"

"Shut up. I was just worried that you've done something bad in front of the first division and embarrass our division."

"How the hell did he have that idea?" whispered Matsumoto.

"Saying something?"

"Nah. I'm just saying that a taichou who doesn't trust his or her fukutaichou is lonely and a disgrace." Said Matsumoto as she stuck her tongue out.

"You idiot!" said Hitsugaya

Matsumoto forced a smile. What happened in the first division is still in her mind.

"Is everything fine, Matsumoto?"

"What are you saying taichou, I'm always fine!" Matsumoto tries to be herself again. "And I think that you are the one who is sick, hearing me say that I am free from paperworks, which in fact I didn't say. I guess I have to bring you to the 4th Division."

"What the heck ar…" Too late. Matsumoto used her shunpo and they are already in front of a room in the fourth division.

"Your shunpo has improved." Said Hitsugaya-taichou.

"I know it already. What's important is just you go in to the door and relax so you're ear won't hear anything unusual."

Before Hitsugaya can say anything, Matsumoto left. Hitsugaya just gave up and just entered the room. He can't believe what his eyes saw.

Hinamori.

But she's sleeping.

"Hi..Hinamori.." whispered Hitsugaya. He can't say a word. He can't come close to her either. He still remembers his last meeting with Hinamori when they were still in the real world. He thought everything was already alright with Hinamori until she mentioned Aizen. ' I guess, I still can't face a person who still believes in Aizen. Gomen, Hinamori.' Thought Hitsugaya and left.

Hours passed by and finally office hours are finally through. Matsumoto, for the first time, went to the bar.

"Tomorrow will be a start of another week, eh?" She whispered as she plays with the ice in her drink. "Start of the one week deadline as well." She takes a sip of her drink

"All of our paperworks have deadline. Don't you know?"

"Renji!"

"Long time no see in this bar Matsumoto!" said Renji as he sits down and order a drink.

"Ah. Definitely a long time."

"So what's up?"

"Ne, Renji do you know some place where I can secretly train?"

"Whoah. Did the world change? Because Matsumoto Rangiku is talking seriously in a bar!"

"Quit it, Renji."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. You can say that I just want to be useful."

"Come on that's not the reason!"

Matsumoto took another sip. " You know me very well, Renji."

" Uh-huh. Because you're not useless, just look at what you did when we were in the real world."

"Isn't that the time that I relied to taichou so much?"

"Fine. But without your help, we will definitely have a hard time."

"Quit the flutter. So, do you know a place where I can train secretly without taichou knowing it?"

" There is. I'll lead you there tomorrow morning."

"Is that so, then I guess I'll have to leave ?"

"You're really serious?" asked Renji before Matsumoto stood up."

"Really serious."

"You will even finish paperwork just to train?"

Matsumoto just winked to Renji.

As Matsumoto goes to her chamber while gripping hard to Haineko, she was lost in her thoughts.

'Can I really do it? I have only used my bankai once. Haineko, help me. Can I really be a true fukutaichou and not give up? Will I disappoint taichou? Geez! I hate being serious! Lines are popping out of my face. But I wonder what I will do with the vizard. I haven't gotten my official papers for the mission. '

Before entering her chamber, she looked at the full moon.

'Alright! I will try my best and prove to taichou that I'm the best fukutaichou he ever had. He will not ask for more!'

The next day, Matsumoto was already awake even though the sun hasn't risen yet. She took a bath and went to the office right away. It is unbelievable that Matsumoto is working first thing in the morning. But she has to do this. She has to be a true fukutaichou to Hitsugaya. As she waited for her taichou, she continued to do her paperwork. She only had a break when a messenger comes and brought her the official paper for her mission right before Hitsugaya came.

"What did the messenger brought?" asked Hitsugaya as he enters the office.

"Some paperwork for me."

"Why is it directly handed to you? It should pass through me first."

"Don't worry about it taichou." Matsumoto stood up and took all the paperwork and put it all in his taichou's table. "Here you go. These paper needs your signature, taichou. And here are the papers you need to give Yamamoto shutaichou before the meeting with the other taichou. After the meeting, you should go to Mayuri-taichou to get your personal data so you can improve your bankai for the future fight. I'll meet you there for our rounds in Rukongai. You have to go now to your meeting taichou."

Matsumoto returned to her table.

"Are you alright Matsumoto?"

"Why, taichou? Aren't you glad I'm doing my job?"

"I am, but I didn't think you will seriously take our talk yesterday."

Matsumoto giggled before replying. "Taichou, I'm just doing my job as a fukutaichou."

"That's good for you. So you can be promoted as well."

"You really want me out of this office?" said Matsumoto not looking to her taichou.

"I don't mean like that. It's just that…Matsumoto!!" Hitsugaya was already trapped in Matsumoto's , asset. "I'm glad taichou doesn't want me out!" After some struggle, Hitsugaya was finally free. "And when did you become an actress?" asked Hitsugaya as he goes out.

Matsumoto puts her hand under chin. "You just don't notice my charisma and potential, taichou." She winked at her taichou.

"That girl.." whispered Hitsugaya as he left.

When Hitsugaya was out, Matsumoto got her papers for the mission and read.

_Matsumoto Rangiku of the 10__th__ Division will be dispatched to the real world, seven days from now for a certain mission. The mission is to meet Shinji, a vizard..._ 'Shinji …I heard this name before' _…Under the agreement signed by the both parties, Soul Society and the Vizards respectively, Matsumoto Rangiku will train to become a vizard in the shortest time as possible. She and the vizard will cooperate in the war against Aizen Souske. In return, Matsumoto Rangiku would be the stay with the vizards for the given amount of time and will represent them (the vizards) in the soul society giving them rights and duties._

"Even after the war? What the hell?" whispered Matsumoto Rangiku.

End of Chapter 2.

Sorry for updating only now. I hope you like it. Read and Review please! Thank you! I'll update soon…

Preview:

"Who will be sent to fulfill the agreement with the vizards?" asked Hitsugaya-taichou

_Will Hitsugaya find out that Matsumoto is going?_

"I've discovered my bankai the exact day we returned here. I had my round in rukongai where Hinamori was sent after he spoke to taichou in the real world…"

_How is Hinamori related to the discovery of Matsumoto's bankai?_


End file.
